


I might just kiss you.

by Padme4000



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fighting, Gen, Mentions of Arthur - Freeform, Threats of Violence, not much magic but my take on the mix, reader is essentially a werewolf with magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padme4000/pseuds/Padme4000
Summary: You are Merlin’s cousin, also a magic user with a little twist. Except you’re a little less of a risk taker unless the situation absolutely calls for it. The lady Morgana went out on a ride with Arthur and his men. When someone kidnaps Morgana you find that you would risk your neck for her.Written for #Fictober19 on tumblr. The title is the prompt.





	I might just kiss you.

**Author's Note:**

> Also used a quote I always found cute from Pirates of the Carribean.

You had only recently moved to Camelot, but the people there had been welcoming. In fact you felt at home already. Guinevere was one of the most welcoming, surprised when you offered to help her. Denying your help but grateful for the offer.

“You don’t shy from work.”

You shake your head, “No I do not. Nor do I complain like a certain cousin of mine.” You send a wink knowing very well said cousin was in earshot.

“You’d complain too if you had to do some of the things Arthur makes me do.”

And he fell for it. You turn to him, arms crossed over your chest. “Really, cousin? Do you not think that Guinevere does not get requests she’d rather not do?”

He pales a tad, “Well, yes but…”

You raise a hand stopping his sentence right there, “No buts Merlin. I do believe you get some odd jobs, but to complain in the presence of others who do similar and same jobs as you. Honestly, what would your mother say?”

He was about to react and while your words ran some truths he finally caught onto your game. Pointing a finger at you, “Haha very funny cousin.” He then promptly left, muttering that he needed to tend to Arthur’s armour.

“I don’t think he got the hidden message, do you?” You turn to smile at Guinevere just to stop short mesmerised by the Lady behind her. The Lady Morgana.

“Are you teasing your cousin once more?” She had such a dazzling smile that it often took you a second or two to respond.

You bowed your head to her, the only formality she’d allow when not in front of other nobles. “Yes milady, but only because it is so easy. Easier than it use to be in fact.” The fact being that Arthur wound him enough that it was much easier to tease him.

Neither of you seemed to notice when Guinevere ducked out, “How many times must I ask you to call me Morgana?”

It wasn’t proper. Both of you knew that yet you nodded. You wasn’t as much as a risk taker as Merlin. So calling the Kings ward by her name? Yeah that was a risk. A risk you wasn’t willing to yet to take. She was a good friend but you were starting to care for her more than a friend.

“At least once more, milady, as always.”

Her smile dropped and she left you standing there. “At least once more, Morgana.” It was only when she was away did you truly allow yourself to call her by her name. If you were on your own that is, there was no other with such a beautiful name as hers in Camelot. It would not take a fool to work out who you meant.

So the next few days you went around helping others as normal, making some money here and there. Somehow avoiding Morgana or maybe she was avoiding you, in which case you were avoiding each other.

You were sat on the steps when alarms started going off, with shouts. “The lady Morgana has been taken!”

Your whole soul reacted to the shout, your eyes flashing a vibrant gold. If Merlin was here, he’d be reprimanding you for showing your magic. But right now you didn’t care. All you cared about was getting Morgana home. So you dashed to your living quarters, grabbed the one thing she gave you and left Camelot. 

Before running into her and her would be taker, you ran into Merlin. For which you was lucky, had you come a moment before. Arthur Pendragon would have spotted your eyes, and the teeth that were protruding from your mouth. “Cousin.” He hissed and hid you behind some trees, you could see the question of why in his eyes until he realised himself why.

“You’re going to get yourself killed.”

“For her I’d do anything, Merlin. Anything.” You stressed the last word, his eyes darting to the handkerchief in your pocket. 

“You’re tracking her.” A statement not a question. He knew what you were. Had since the very beginning. See his magic came from his father’s line. Yours came from your fathers as well. You had natural earthly magic, but the main source of your power was your ability to partly or fully shift into a wolf. Which was much harder to control during the days before, during and after the full moon.

Morgana was your shield, the thought of her controlled those animal urges during the cycle of the full moon. So when word of her being taken reached you, it had not only driven your own protective instincts but the instincts of the animal within. 

Your voice dropped to a growl, “When I find her, the one who took her should be very afraid.” Before Merlin could warn you not to draw attention to yourself you were off. Barely avoiding the patrol looking for Morgana in your own haste to find her.

Minutes turned into an hour, and you were just beginning to question your tracking skills when you heard her. “I demand you let me go this instant, the king will hear of this.”

“That’s what we’re planning, love. He’d pay a good deal for you I think.”

Both were startled when they heard an animalistic growl. “Go anywhere near her, and I will kill you with my bare hands.” You didn’t mean this, because that was rather gruesome but it was something that scared people. Rightly so. You were furious, wrathful but you had never killed and if you could avoid ever doing so you’d prefer it. 

As the skies had grown darker, your eyes were easy to spot. And so the man who had taken Morgana jumped away but not without brandishing his sword. But in his moment of distraction the Lady Morgana caught him by surprise. With a swing of a rather thick branch the man fell to the floor. With a thud.

“Who are you?” Her voice was shaky, something you never wanted to hear. But mostly because that fear causing that shake was directed at you.

“I’m your protector milady, always will be.” You were about to leave just far enough away that you could hear her, as you heard what sounded like Merlin coming closer.

But her voice stopped you, “You’re…” Her pause made you wince. But her footsteps coming closer made you curious. “Turn around.” You did. You could never deny her anything when truly on your own. Except her name, that was most precious indeed. Her hands reached for your face, tracing the changes there. Then she gazed in your eyes, “You truly mean that, don’t you?”

“Aye.”

She smiled but then must have heard the others coming closer. Her eyes darted to you in worry, “You have to leave, you’ll get caught.”

Your eyes dart to the man behind her, “He’ll tell them, I’m already caught. May as well get caught protecting you.” It was your turn for your hands to raise to her face.

Her eyes widened ever so slightly, “I will say the man was delusional.”

Your answering smile was mesmerising, “I might just kiss you, milady… Morgana.”

“Then kiss me.” 

And so before you left so no other could find out who you are, you tilted her head ever so slightly and brushed your lips against hers. Whispering in her ear, “Even if nothing comes of this, Morgana. I am forever yours.”

With those words you left, and with those words and your actions you left an impression on Morgana’s soul and maybe her future didn’t look so dark with you in it.


End file.
